Thirty-One Days of Halloween
by ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie
Summary: Collection of October/Halloween themed drabbles based on a set of thirty-one themes. New post every day, I hope. More information inside. Theme 09: Full Moon. It never failed to remind Yusei of that night.
1. 01: Evil

All righty! So, this is my first entry to my October/Halloween challenge! For more details on what it is and full list of themes, go here: facebook. c-o-m /notes /ocvalkyrie /Halloween –challenge /35011512 5080253 (Remove spaces and hyphens). At the start of each entry, I'll list the characters involved, the individual rating for each drabble, and the setting. Oh, and I'll mention when it takes place if in canon so you guys know what kind of spoilers to expect.

Though this folder is listed as having Yusei and Akiza as the main characters, each entry will focus on different people. They're just the main ones because most of the stories will probably be about them. Apparently, the first one isn't ^^; Sorry about that.

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. I claim no ownership whatsoever. I am not receiving any money for this and definitely do not expect to. Also, the cover image is a fanart I found online. It is not mine and credit goes to the original artist.**

* * *

**Theme 01: Evil**

Character: Z-one  
Setting: Headcanon  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: Ark Cradle, um, arc.

…

Evil.

That's what they would call him.

Generations long in the past who were never supposed to know him. They would call him evil. But he couldn't help it. The world had fallen so quickly. He was the only human left alive. It was a last-ditch gambit, but it could save the future. What would a few thousand lives matter in the long term?

History would see it as a tragic day, but they would never know the future he and his friends had suffered through. One full of heartbreak and destruction. Chaos and discord. A living particle that became God. The Yusei Ryūshi. It was supposed to make life easier. The process of turning it into Ener-D was supposed to provide infinite energy to the world.

Z-one had studied the research of both Doctor Katsuro Fudo and his son, Yusei Fudo. Their research into the particle was extreme, but no one could have predicted this tragedy. No, tragedy wasn't the right word.

Monstrosity.

To think the particle would have evolved and created vessels for itself – the Mekklord Emperors. Because humanity didn't cooperate like it wanted, it began to decimate the population of Earth until only himself, Aporia, Antinomy, and Paradox were left. Then they died, too, as time got the better of them.

No. He wouldn't go there.

He would do what he had to in order save the future, even if it made him an enemy of the past. There was a way, if he could destroy the Ener-D at its source, then it wouldn't be able to destroy the future. They may have to work a little harder for energy, but at least they would survive. It had to be done.

For Aporia. For Antinomy. For Paradox.

For the world.

He would be called evil for them. He would save them, and he would become a villain to do so.

* * *

Clearly, these aren't strictly Halloween based. The themes are, but I'm taking a poetic license with them and having fun with interpretation. I hope you enjoyed my (long overdue) take on Z-one! Don't worry. Tomorrow's entry is YuAki. I think you'll like it :)

Oh, and I'm not going to be abandoning _Sunset Horizon_. I'm just taking a short respite to write these. I do still have several chapters complete, so you'll still get updates every Wednesday ^_^ That being said, I hope you enjoy these drabbles!

Please review!

-Valk


	2. 02: Concoction

And here's entry number two! I was really busy yesterday, so I didn't get a chance to post this. Oops. Again, all of these drabbles aren't necessarily connected. They're just whatever random thought crosses my mind when I see the theme word. Enjoy!

* * *

**Theme 02: Concoction**

Characters: Yusei/Akiza  
Setting: Post-canon  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None

…

Damn that Akiza.

She knew exactly what she was doing. She knew exactly how to drive him crazy. She would act as if it was just a random action in a weekly day off, but he knew better. When he walked in the door of their condo in the Tops, he knew. She had plans for the evening and, damn it, she would get her way. The sweet aroma wafting through the halls…

It meant she wanted something.

This plan she'd put together would work and he knew that she knew it. They'd been living together for a year and been married for a few weeks. They knew each other better than anyone, and now he was finding out the downsides to that bond. Granted, he loved doing the same to her, but it drove him crazy when she beat him to the punch. And he'd considered bringing flowers home for her, too.

Inhaling deeply, he kicked his shoes into the closet and took off his jacket from the chilly weather before stepping into his slippers. Bravely, he made his way down the hall and towards the scent, knowing he would be powerless when in her presence.

He walked into the kitchen and leaned on the doorframe, silently watching her for a moment as she worked at the counter. He knew she was smiling as she lifted the plate and turned to carry it to the table, smiling a little wider when she saw him standing there. "Yusei. I didn't realize it was that late already."

Like hell she didn't. She knew exactly what she was doing. Flashing a return smile, he watched as she carried her devilish concoction to the opposite counter. "Yeah." A moment of silence passed before he muttered, "Making dessert?"

She set the triple-chocolate cake down and removed her oven mitts, saying, "I'm all alone here on Saturdays, so I decided to spice up my day a little bit."

And make his favorite dessert that he couldn't ignore. "It smells good."

She walked over to him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips in greeting. "Does it?"

He nodded, knowing this was exactly what she wanted from him. As irresistible as that chocolate perfection was, her perfection was even more so. He reached out to set his hands on her hips and tugged her a little closer, murmuring seductively against her lips, "But you smell even better."

Even if they'd gone back to work, he never had gotten out of the honeymoon mindset.

She puffed her lip out adorably and asked, "But what about the cake? I worked so hard on it."

"We can take it upstairs with us, if you want."

* * *

So, yeah. That's about as dirty as I'll get in these drabbles. Sorry, but no M-rated stuff here. But still lots of fluff. Probably. Or internal angst. But I'm aiming for fluff.

So, what'd you think? Love it? Hate it?

Please review!

-Valk


	3. 03: Deadly Sin

Well, here's number three! You guys get a double-whammy today :) A new chapter of SH will be following soon! Enjoy!

* * *

**Theme 03: Deadly Sin (Wrath)**

Characters: Yusei, Akiza  
Setting: Canon  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: Fortune Cup

…

He hadn't met anyone like her before. The Black Rose Witch. No, Akiza Izinski. She held so much anger inside of her. So much wrath. Why? What made her so furious at the world? What was it that had sent her into such a state of isolation that she resorted to inflicting pain for her own enjoyment?

He couldn't fathom any possible reason. He had grown up in a desolate wasteland with poverty and pain on all sides. It was rare that you could find someone who cared about others. He was lucky to be found by Martha and raised by her kindness. Any other person in Satellite probably would have left the baby to die.

Having experienced the horrors of Satellite firsthand, he wasn't sure what could make a person from the mainland so demented. He had only been there for a few weeks and most of that time was spent in the detention center, but he had met so many others. The twins, Leo and Luna, old man Yanagi, Tanner, Greiger… All of them had their differences, but they were generally good people. He knew there were bad people from the mainland, of course. He wasn't stupid. After all, Goodwin had captured his friends to force him to duel in the Fortune Cup.

But he couldn't understand this girl. Not even a woman yet and she held more hatred for the world than a colony from Satellite. Something told him she was dangerously misled, and all of his instincts pointed towards that man that had been with her at the tournament. Their interactions after the duel were too unreal to be genuine. After the way she had almost killed him with her powers, she was suddenly calm and secure in this man's presence. It seemed so false.

So orchestrated.

He couldn't help but feel that man was using her for something. With her incredible power, it was no wonder.

He reached back to wipe sweat from his brow before turning back to his runner. There had to be something he could do to help her. There had to be a way to save her. Somehow. Somewhere. There had to be a way to reach past the walls she'd built up.

He would find it, and he would save her.

He just had to.

* * *

You know, it's become my headcanon that Yusei was attracted to Akiza from the moment he met her, except out of complete curiosity at first. Then it developed into romantic feelings before he'd even met her again, thus making him so driven to save her from herself. So, anyway, this piece is my take on his thoughts during the 'curiosity' stage. I'll probably have a lot more in here that show more fluffy sides to their relationship, but I wanted an introspective one. Just because.

I hope you liked it and, don't worry, the next one will be awesomely fluffy ;)

Please review!

-Valk


	4. 04: Mad Scientist

Okay, I realize this oneshot doesn't really express the 'mad' of 'mad scientist very well, but this was the idea I had, so I went with it. I do love Papa Fudo, you know, and this is my headcanon image of him. Readers of _Sunset Horizon_ will see a different face for him there, though ;) –minor spoiler blended with blatant self-advertising–

Enjoy the drabble!

* * *

**Theme 04: Mad Scientist**

Characters: Yusei, Papa Fudo  
Setting: AU (because Papa and Mama are alive)  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None

…

To an eight-year-old child, having cool parents was everything. To be able to go to school and tell your classmates that your mom or dad is cooler than theirs was a great feeling. To be the kid that had the house everyone wanted to visit because your parents were so cool made one feel special.

Yusei Fudo was one such child.

His father was the 'cool' dad that everyone at school loved. He was goofy and silly, always smiling cheerfully and surprising his son with all sorts of cool items. He got him the sneakers with flashing lights on them, the coolest Duel Runner toy figure, the giant cookies from the corner store, and he even got him the best t-shirts with the Ultra-Rare Stardust Dragon Duel Monster on them.

Everyone was jealous of him. His dad was the coolest guy around.

At least, to everyone at school.

When Yusei sat at home with his babysitter after school, he wondered why his dad couldn't be there to spend time with him. He knew he worked as a scientist and he was important to the city, but that was all he knew. His mom worked there, too, so he was left home after school with Rie. She was nice and all, but she wasn't his mom or dad.

His dad was cool, yes, but he'd be cooler if he could sit down and play a game of Duel Monsters with him. Rie would duel with him and help him build a deck, but she always let him win. She'd told him after their last duel that she had actually been trying and he was just getting that good, but he didn't believe her.

He was the best duelist in his class, though. They would always duel each other during lunch, hoping to one day make it into Duel Academy for fifth year. His deck always seemed to come out on top, even though he was constantly criticized for using a bunch of weak monsters. But it worked and he almost always won, so he ignored people when they told him to change it.

He sat on the floor of the living room, his math workbook open in front of him while Rie was in the kitchen getting snacks. He flipped through his book in boredom, wondering why the school gave them such easy stuff. Multiplication was so boring. He didn't understand why half the class was having trouble with it.

As he flipped to the last page of the chapter, his eyes widened in shock as he stared at the item tucked on that page. There, nestled in his book, was a Stardust Dragon card. A sticky note was placed next to it in his father's messy penmanship, saying:

'_Yusei, I know you love to duel and your deck is awesome. I asked a friend for advice and he said this card would fit right in. I hope you like it.'_

At the end of the note was a smiley face and the sign-off of 'Papa.'

He gingerly lifted the card and flipped it between his fingers, unable to believe he was actually holding Stardust Dragon in his hands. This was a dream come true for him. He practically worshipped that card. To this day, there wasn't a player known to have it because it was so rare. But, now, his father just gave it to him—_him!_—because he thought it would cheer him up.

Who gave someone an Ultra-Rare, legendary card like Stardust Dragon because they wanted someone to cheer up?

An awesome and cool dad, that's who. The kind of awesome dad that took the phrase 'mad scientist' to a whole new level. He was a scientist, after all, and he was mad in a crazy and kooky way. He was the best dad ever.

He couldn't wait to try this card out.

* * *

Okay, even if it didn't meet the theme that well, but you have to admit that it was adorable. I was considering introducing some of my next-gen OCs in some of these drabbles, but I don't know what you guys would think of that. The drabbles with them would probably be more about their parents, but it would feature them as children. Thoughts?

Also, don't ask why Papa gave one of the fail-safe cards to his son. I honestly don't know the answer to that.

Please review!

-Valk


	5. 05: Frightened

And I'm late again. Whoops. Well, I have another double-up for you! Here, enjoy number five!

* * *

**Theme 05: Frightened**

Character: Misty  
Setting: Post-canon  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Dark Signer arc

…

She was frightened.

No one would ever think the confidant and outgoing Misty Tredwell could feel fear, but she was terrified. She had dreams of the entity that inhabited her body and took control of her mind, forcing her to do things she normally wouldn't even fathom. And that _voice_. That demonic tone of Ccarahyua whispering in her mind still sent shivers down her spine.

One part of her was appalled that she could be able to accept the devil's deal, but another was oddly humbled by the act. It proved exactly how much she loved Toby and how far she would go to make sure he found peace. She had gone about it terribly and had not only threatened the lives of the ones responsible, but also the lives of thousands of residents in New Domino City.

How could she have done that? She was grateful to Akiza Izinski for freeing her of the demon's grasp, but knew that there was no way she could ever be herself again. She would live her life in something of a lie, always smiling even when she wasn't happy. Such was the life of a model.

She sat at her writing desk in her room, staring out the window for a long moment before sighing and glancing back to her desk. She reached out and picked up her day planner and opened the front, pulling out two small cards with names and phone numbers on them in very different forms of penmanship. She wondered… Would they want to meet? Were they experiencing similar forms of trauma?

Frowning, she read the names on the cards and glanced at her phone. Kalin Kessler and Carly Carmine. They had experienced this, too. They were subjected to the pain of a demon in their minds, tearing their souls apart. She wondered if they would resent her for calling. Or maybe they would be glad to have someone they could talk to?

She decided she would call. She didn't know Kalin except for when they were both overcome by the Earthbound Immortals, but she had known Carly for a short amount of time beforehand. Perhaps it would do all of them some good to connect.

Picking up her phone, she decided she would call Kalin first.

* * *

Just so you all know, shortly after this is when Kalin and Misty get together in my headcanon ^_^ I started that oneshot over summer break, but it hasn't gotten very far and probably won't be touched again until break ^^;

Anyway, I hope you liked this introspection of Misty's!

Please review!

-Valk


	6. 06: Poison

And we're back to YuAki. You know I can't stay away from them for long :P They're just too cute together. Enjoy! I'm working on 'Zombie,' so hopefully that one will be posted on time :)

* * *

**Theme 06: Poison**

Character: Akiza/Yusei  
Setting: Post-canon  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None

…

Akiza leaned back in her ergonomic office chair, rolling her stylus between her fingers while glancing over the notes she'd jotted down during her patient's visit. It was that time of day when she got to do nothing but write her reports for medical records. Low, symphonic music played in the background, providing just enough distraction to keep her from getting distracted.

Eleven years had passed since she'd last been the Black Rose Witch and she knew she'd come a long way. Twenty-seven years old and she now worked as a clinician at New Domino General. She loved her job, and even more so the Sundays off. Well, they were technically off. She usually ended up bringing her reports home so she could write up the formal versions during her day off.

Sighing, she leaned back and exhaled deeply, frowning as her eyes drifted over to look at the photo on her desk. Reaching out slightly, she brushed her fingers along the edge and smiled fondly, remembering the beautiful spring day in Germany when she and Yusei had finally been bound as husband and wife. The photograph was one taken of the two of them beneath a crisp green tree, kissing softly in a warm breeze.

She loved that photo.

Her eyes moved to her hand, staring at the pair of golden rings she wore on her right hand. They were already married for one month and she still had trouble going back to her work. Thoughts of Yusei always made their way into her mind, spreading like a sweet poison. It never failed. Always when she was trying to get work done, her thoughts would always drift off towards her husband.

Her husband.

Her lips curled into a brighter smile as she shifted her hand to admire her rings. Yusei was her husband, and she was Doctor Akiza Izinski-Fudo. She was happy to be spending her life with him and grateful that he had the same thoughts about her.

She could think of far worse poisons out there.

* * *

See? Not as bad as it sounded, was it? I was pretty happy with how it came out. Let me know what you think!

Please review!

-Valk


	7. 07: Zombie

Not really much to say on this one, so I'll just let you read :)

* * *

**Theme 07: Zombie**

Characters: Yusei/Akiza, Seero  
Setting: Post-canon  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None

…

Three months. Three months had passed since the day Akiza and Yusei had welcomed their son, Seero Fudo, into the world. She loved him more than anything, But after three months, she felt as if she had gotten as much sleep in that time as she had in a week before he was born.

She felt like a zombie.

She was exhausted and she knew Yusei was, too. She had taken time off from work for awhile to raise her son, but Yusei was at the lab almost every day and she knew Seero's constant cries were keeping him from getting the rest he needed. She had spoken to some of her friends in pediatrics for advice, but there wasn't much they could do. They just had to survive until he grew out of it.

Playing with him, reading stories to him, rocking him to sleep. Breastfeeding versus bottle feeding. Putting him to sleep in his crib or in their bed with them. Nothing worked. He was a screamer and that was all there was to it, or so her friends had assured her with pitying smiles.

She sat on the couch in their living room, unable to resist a smile when she looked down at the boy in her arms. He looked almost just like his father with raven hair starting to spike upwards and darker skin. His eyes were a light blue, unlike his father's and far from her own brown, but Yusei had told her it was the color of his father's eyes.

She sighed, shifting her arms slightly to make sure Seero didn't swallow an air bubble while feeding. Changing diapers didn't bother her so much. She could handle that. Oddly, her least favorite part of motherhood was burping him. She knew it was necessary, but she hated the idea of helping her baby throw up on her shoulder.

Yusei tended to burp Seero when he was home, and she handled diapers. It was a mutual understanding.

She loved her son, her family, but she really wished he would grow out of his screamer stage. Most parents wanted their children to stay babies forever, but she really wanted a good night's sleep again. With luck, any other children they had would be quieter.

Deep down, she wondered why Seero was so noisy. Yusei was one of the calmest and most reserved people she'd ever met and, though she wasn't exactly a model of quietness, she wasn't loud, either. Where did he get such a noisy and uncooperative personality from?

Was it too much to ask for just one night of sleep?

* * *

Okay, so some of you who I've been messaging or those who have read _Questions Without Answers_ may be familiar with Seero. Though he's only shown up in my works as a child so far, I have plans to write a multichapter fic focusing on my next-gens after I finish _Sunset Horizon_. I'm quite proud of my next-gens, so we'll see about introducing more of them in these drabbles for you :)

Please review!

-Valk


	8. 08: Creepy Crawlies

And here's number eight, with apologies to **RobotFish**. He knows why.

* * *

**Theme 08: Creepy Crawlies**

Characters: Luna, Leo  
Setting: Post-canon  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None

…

"KILL IT! MAKE IT DIE!"

Luna sighed to herself as she looked back to her homework. It had been five months since she and her twin brother had moved to Europe with their parents and Leo wasn't taking a liking to the native spiders. Every time one poked out, he would scream for someone to come and kill it. Luna didn't mind them, really. She would be bothered when she found one in the kitchen or the bathroom, but then she'd just release it out on the window sill where it could live and not bother her.

But Leo would freak out and demand that they be killed, jumping onto chairs or tables like it would do any good. Luna would just roll her eyes, telling him they could crawl right up the legs of the chair, and then casually murmur the words that she knew would get to him.

"Yusei wouldn't be afraid of some little creepy crawlies."

That would make him stop and look at her, eyes narrowed, and shout that he wasn't afraid, just worried that it might hurt her. She would roll her eyes again and say the bugs were harmless. Then she would calmly bend down and speak to the spider, gently calling it over to crawl onto her hand. She wasn't sure how it understood what she said, but she imagined it had something to do with her ability to speak to Duel Spirits.

The spider would crawl onto her hand and she'd smile, still speaking soothingly to it, before holding it in front of Leo and saying it was harmless. He would freak out and run, dashing to his room and slamming the door in disgust.

With a secretive smile, she'd thank the spider for cooperating and carry it towards a window, saying that it would be safer out there before letting it crawl out onto the sill and shutting the glass behind it.

It was so much fun to pick on Leo. He just didn't realize it.

* * *

So, I thought it was about time I wrote something with the twins. I love their relationship in canon, how she's the level-headed ne and he's the gung-ho protector. Yet in non-dangerous situations, he freaks out all the time. I decided, 'what the heck?' I could totally see this happening.

Please review!

-Valk


	9. 09: Full Moon

Wow… It's been a long time since this one saw the light of day, huh? Well, I had this one almost done for quite a while now, so I polished it to work with my headcanon and viola! We have a terribly late entry number nine!

* * *

**Theme 09: Full Moon**

Characters: Yusei/Akiza  
Setting: Post-canon  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None

…

Every time the full moon filled the sky, Yusei would find himself stopping to stare out the window. Before, it was just another occurrence that made the sky brighter and, therefore, harder for him to sleep. Now, it was a permanent reminder of the best night of his life.

His first official night as Akiza's boyfriend.

He had gone to visit her in Germany two years after they'd parted ways. After an awkward confession, he'd asked her to join him for dinner and she said yes. Because she'd been living there for two years, he let her choose the place, but told her he would pay and that she shouldn't worry about how expensive it was.

The moon was full and shining brightly in the sky that night, setting the perfect stage for their first kiss. He couldn't believe how it felt to kiss her after so many years of wanting to. It was the most magical feeling he'd felt in his twenty-two years and he didn't imagine anything could trump it.

Ever since that night, whenever a full moon came to pass, he would just stop and stare up at it for a little while, wondering if she did the same thing. It made him feel the urge to buy another plane ticket and out to see her so he could kiss her again, but then reality would set in and he'd realize she had her classes, he had his, and his job still needed to be done.

But soon. Someday soon, they would be able to see each other again. Distance was only temporary. They would be together again one day.

* * *

So, yeah. Here's a peek into my upcoming YuAki headcanon! Enjoy!

I'm working on a few other ones and I have number ten and eleven done, so I'll post those soon :)

Please review!

-Valk


	10. 10: Wild Card

A new oneshot! This one was the theme of a Wild Card, so I got to pick something Halloween-related. I had trouble thinking of something, and finally went with fog. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Theme 10: Wild Card (Fog)**

Characters: ? (You decide!)  
Setting: AU?  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None

…

He sped down the patchwork highway, zigzagging around gaping holes and stalled cars. He didn't know how long those vehicles were there or how long ago they were abandoned, but he didn't care. All that mattered right now was getting home safely.

Getting back to _her_.

If only this accursed fog wasn't in the way… He had long since memorized the route to her small abode, but the white mist made it harder to tell if any new obstacles were in the way. It would probably help if he wasn't going a hundred and sixty kilometers per hour on such a dangerous road, but he couldn't help it. There was something about her that made him feel alive.

When he pictured her, sitting in the window by the door, waiting for him to come back in one piece, he knew he had to hurry. He was already late, and he would hate himself if he made her worry anymore than she already was.

Ever since she had taken him in a half-year ago, he knew he'd found his home. He helped her, of course. He didn't just take all the hospitality she'd offered when she found him injured and broken. As soon as he was able, he insisted on helping her with little things around the place. From washing dishes to doing laundry, he didn't care. As long as he could help and show her a bit of his gratitude for saving him so long ago.

A bitter chuckle tumbled from his lips when he remembered how the fog tonight was reminiscent of the night they'd first met. When he'd woken up after she nursed him back to health, he'd looked out the window to find a thick fog like the one blanketing the night tonight.

He never really did like fog, though he had to admit he was glad he'd met her.

He would never be able to forsake meeting her.

* * *

So... Thoughts on this one? Who do you think it's about? I have my theory, but I'd love to hear yours!

Please review!

-Valk

P.S. Please visit my Facebook! **facebook.c!om/OCValkyrie** (Remove exclamation point)


End file.
